Forms of Energy/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: THE MYSTERIES OF LIFE WITH TIM & MOBY An outline of arrow hits the center of a roughly drawn bullseye pattern with an audible thump. Moby is holding a bow and arrow, viewed from the side. Tim: Okay, just relax and keep your eye on the target. Tim's face is shown while Tim is talking. Then Moby pulls the arrow back and shoots it from the bow. The arrow sticks into a bale of hay below a target. Tim: Well, that was closer than last time. Dear Tim and Moby, What is energy? From Lily. Energy is what makes matter move or change. It’s the ability to do work. Tim and Moby are standing near each other, facing the screen. Moby is holding a bow and arrow. Tim is wearing a tee-shirt with a series of four block arrows all pointing upward. Tim: When the bow is stretched like that, it has potential, or stored, energy. Text reads: potential energy Moby, shown from the side again, pulls the arrow back in the bow. Tim: We know that as soon as Moby releases the bow, that stored energy will be released as motion. Moby let's go of the arrow and it shoots forward. The arrow is shown flying through the air while Tim continues to talk. Tim: The potential energy will transfer to the arrow. The arrow moving through the air has kinetic energy. That's the energy of motion. Text reads: kinetic energy Tim: Not bad; you hit the target this time. The arrow sticks into the target in the third circle out from the center, below the center of the target. Moby: Beep! Moby is shown holding the bow. Tim: Well, the bow does work on the arrow when you release it, and the arrow does work on the target when it hits! Tim is standing to the right. An inset box shows a silhouette of a bow and arrow, initially in the relaxed position. The bowstring is drawn back; this force of motion is highlighted as the arrow sits, waiting to be fired. The bowstring is released, sending the arrow flying out of frame. The arrow is shown driving into the target. The force of this impact is highlighted. Tim: Energy comes in a bunch of different forms. There's chemical energy stored in food that your body uses to walk, run, and lift things. Text reads: chemical energy A silhouette of a person is running. In the background is a cartoon diagram of a sugar molecule, consisting of atoms represented by circles labeled "Upper C", "Upper H" and "Upper O". Bonds are represented by narrow bars that connect the atoms. Tim: Power plants and batteries provide us with electrical energy. Text reads: electrical energy A building in the background is billowing dark clouds from three tall smoke stacks. It has a number of cables connecting it to transformers and connecting off-screen. In the fore-ground, various standard sized batteries are falling from the top to the bottom of the screen. Tim: The sun is our major source of light energy! Text reads: light energy The sun shines in a bright blue sky. There are leafy plants on the bottom of the screen. Tim: Wind, moving water, airplanes, and sound waves all have mechanical energy. The screen is divided into four quadrants. As Tim says each example of mechanical energy, they appear on the screen, starting with wind turbines, then a waterfall, an airplane, and finally a series of rings which begin at the left of the scene and move off to the right, growing in diameter and fading in intensity as they travel. Text reads: mechanical energy Tim: Vibrating atoms cause heat, and that makes thermal energy! Text reads: thermal energy An oven door opens and red circles float out and upward along wobbling paths, as if carried by a rising air current. Tim: Nuclear energy is released from inside atoms when they are broken apart or fused together. Text reads: nuclear energy A small, white, spherical object enters scene from the left, moving toward a collection of randomly distributed clusters. Each cluster contains a mixture of white and purple spheres. The total amounts are unclear, but roughly 5 white and 5 purple spheres are visible from any one side of a cluster. The single white sphere hits the left-most cluster, which splits into two smaller clusters and two single white spheres. Each of the new white spheres hits a large cluster, breaking it into to two smaller clusters and new white spheres. The chain reaction continues until none of the large clusters remain and all of the isolated white spheres have left the scene. Tim: Nice shot! Moby fires an arrow from a bow again, and this time the arrow sticks into the center of the target. Moby: Beep! Tim: Hey, you're becoming a pro at this. Tim: Beep. Beep. Moby hand places an apple on top of Tim's head. Tim: Uh-uh, no way! Tim takes the apple off of his head and holds it in his hand. Tim: There's no way I'm letting you shoot this apple off my head. Mob: Beep! Moby points past Tim, and Tim turns and looks to see that Moby is pointing at the arrow in the center of the bullseye. Tim: Forget it! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts